No More Horror Movies
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: I always thought I could stand watching a horror film at night when he wasn't home. He would always tell me not to do it, because I'd come crying to him. Well, I wanted to prove him wrong. I could never be more stupid. YukixShuichi


**The movie I used in this fanfic. is Mirrors. I've never seen it, but my sister has and she told me about it. I don't watch movies or TV, so I didn't know any good horror films. I only watch anime! Well, anyway, enjoy! It's from Shuichi's point of view. I want to soar fly like a birdie. Let's play airplane!**

_I can't watch a horror film by myself my ass. Why can't I come running to him crying anyways? He says he loves me; he should have to deal with my crying!_

I think to myself as I stomp out of his room, slamming the door behind me. I really don't like how mean he is to me, but I can't seem to ever be able to tell him that. He says I can't ever do anything. And not like telling me what to do. He says that I just can't watch horror movies at night or by myself because he thinks I'll get scared.

What does he know about horror anyways? He writes romance novels for God's sake! He probably can't watch a horror movie either.

"That's why he won't let me watch it! He thinks that if he can't, then I can't!" I shout, feeling accomplished for figuring it out.

"No, I've seen plenty of horror movies in my life. You're just an idiot. You'd get scared." Yuki's voice sounds behind me.

"Ahh!" I scream and jump as he comes up right behind me, silently. "Why do you always come up behind everyone silently?" I turn around to him, trying to hide my fear so he doesn't have more fuel to feed to the fire.

"You got scared because I came up behind you, and you think you can watch a horror movie, where demons and things of that sort haunt and murder people. In the dark, by yourself?" He turns around, shaking his head in irritancy. "You're more of a moron than I thought."

"Hey! Whaddaya always gotta put me down like that?!" I whine, tears coming to my eyes.

"Why do you have to be such a moron?" He retorts.

I whine again as he casually walks back into his dark room, closing the door quietly behind him. I sigh, my shoulders drooping. I look over at the flat screen TV, deciding that I'm going to prove him wrong and watch the movie.

I go into my room and change out of my day clothes, and into my pajamas. I go back into the living room and put a random horror movie in, as it doesn't matter which one it is, right? I turn the lights out then go and sit down on the couch. I curl up against the arm of the couch.

This can't be this bad, right? I don't know what Yuki thinks I'm going to be so scared of. He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm gonna be scared of this! I chuckle to myself as it starts. The beginning isn't all that bad. All that happens are people going into an old mirror museum then find out that the place has a demon in it.

I get half way through the movie, almost bored to tears. Yeah, someone has died here and there, but nothing that would scare me. Yuki is scarier when he's angry. My eyes start slowly closing, but I force myself to stay awake.

I keep watching as a girl walks into here bathroom and does something with her hair. Afterwards, she gets in the bathtub. The camera goes up to the mirror she was standing in front of, and her reflection is still there. It reaches up and puts her hands in her mouth. My heart stops as she tears her head apart, pulling up with her right hand, and down on her jaw with her other hand.

Blood sprays from her head, turning the water in the bathtub crimson. It squirts onto the walls. She's screaming and trying to stand up, but can't move. Her teeth are being pushed out of place as her head is torn off.

I quickly close my eyes and cover my head. I'm shaking like that really just happened right in front of me in the living room. I can't watch anymore of that. That was just _way _to disgusting and creepy. How could I have thought that I could watch this? All the other parts were creepy, but that was just too much.

My heart is pounding in fear. No wonder some people call them 'thrillers'. So long as I can with stand the rest of the movie, I will have proved Yuki wrong. I have to do it! I won't let him be right about everything!

I look back up to the screen. That part is over. I watch the rest of the movie, but the whole time I'm jumping and gasping in fear. I'm shaking more than an earthquake. To my pleasure, Yuki hasn't come out of his room. Or at least I don't think he has.

My heart is racing. I feel like I might have a heart attack. More and more people are getting murdered, all by their very own reflections. Tons of blood all over the place, tons of dead people, tons of idiots still looking in their mirrors.

I think I might scream at how frightened I am, but if Yuki's asleep, I don't want to wake him. Finally, I've had enough. I can't watch the rest. I quickly jump up before anything else can happen and turn the TV off. I stand in front of it, slumped over, panting from my terror.

_Dam, if Yuki ever saw this, he'd be laughing so hard. He was right. I can't watch a stupid movie. I mean, none of this is real! Why can't I watch it without getting so scared?_

I realize that it's completely dark in the apartment now. I start imagining things in the dark coming for me, trying to kill me. I gasp and quickly run into my room. I throw the door open to my room and immediately leap across my room and flick the light on. I run back over and close my door.

I study my room closely, searching for the imaginary monsters and demons that are not really after me. After deciding that it's okay, I sigh and crawl onto my bed. I don't care how annoying it is. I'm sleeping with the lights on! Well, if I ever manage to fall asleep.

As far as Yuki knows, I watched the whole thing and didn't come crying to him. So long as he's not awake, I can just tell him that I watched all of it and wasn't scared. I curl up against the headboard of my bed, trying to stay as far away from the edges as possible.

My door opens slightly. My heart stops as it opens all the way. I jump up, tears streaming down my cheeks, and leap on him.

"So, even though we both knew you'd get scared, you still did it. Sometimes I question your level of intelligence." Yuki growls as I cling to him like a cat that was just dropped in a pool.

I prepare myself for his insults, but to my surprise, he doesn't say anymore. I wrap my legs and his waist and my arms around his shoulders. My face is buried in his chest. I can't help but gasp as I feel arms snake around my waist.

He holds me to his chest, then makes his way over to my bed after closing the door. I feel so safe like this. Not like I felt before. I'm not worried about anything getting me. I know he will protect me, no matter how many times he calls me a brat.

Someday, this cold, cold man will learn to show me that he loves me. He can't just tell me that he loves me, then treat me like I'm nothing. It's confusing how he can be a romance novelist, but can't show me that he loves me. Then again, showing love to someone and knowing how to describe someone else's love are two totally different things.

Yuki carries me over to my bed, turning the light off on his way. I whimper as it gets completely dark. I thought he was going to sit her with me, but he pries me off him and drops me on my bed. I look up at him pleadingly, my look clearly saying 'Why'd you put me down? I felt so safe like that!'

Before I can say that, he leans over me, while bringing a hand up and placing it on my chest. My face flushes as he comes closer and rubs his cheek on mine. It reminds me of the day after we first met. I had shown up at his apartment looking for him, and he was outside talking to a woman, who I later learned was his sister.

She had asked who I was, and he came over to me. My mind went completely blank as he had wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started rubbing his cheek on mine. I swear my heart stopped when I heard him call me 'baby'.

The blond haired man pushes me onto my back, then gets atop me. I lie underneath him, my arms pinned to my side, and my eyes wide in shock. His golden eyes narrow, as always, he tips his head slightly to the side. I take a deep breath, hoping he's not mad at me for doing exactly what we both knew I couldn't do.

"Y-Yuki?" I choke out.

"Hmm?" Said man gruffly hums.

"Do you think there's a demon in the mirror in our bathroom?" I ask quietly.

"No. I don't." He answers as he gets off me and lies down next to me.

"Oh. Could there actually be something like that?" I look over at Yuki.

He's propping his head up with his left arm. He has his free hand resting on my stomach. The blond man pulls me closer to him and holds me to his body. I roll over onto my side.

"Probably not. Stop worrying about it. The more you think about it, the more you'll be scared, you idiot." He wraps both his arms around my stomach and holds me so tight I can barely move.

He closes his eyes and moves his head forward to rest his chin on the top of my head. I sigh in relief as I burry my face into his chest. I slowly loop my arms around his waist. He doesn't object, so I leave my arms there.

I feel so safe whit him lying next to me. I feel so safe with him holding me. Yuki doesn't think there are demons in the mirror, so I should go with him and also believe that there aren't. I just hope he's right. I cuddle closer to him, making sure every inch of me is touching him.

I can hear his steady heartbeat and fell his chest rise and fall with each calm breath he takes. The sound of his rhythmic heartbeat slowly puts me to sleep. I fall asleep thinking, not thinking about the demons, but about Yuki, and how no matter what he calls me or what he says to me, I know he meant it when he told me that he loves me.

I completely forget about how bad the movie scared me. Yuki was right all along though. I wasn't able to watch the movie, and I came crying to him. He may have been the one who came to my room, but I still jumped on him, sobbing uncontrollably in fear.

To me, it doesn't really matter right now. He is being the nicest to me as he's ever been. He has never shown so much affection for me. Not even when he confessed his love for me. Why can't he always be this sweet to me?

Well, at least I know he has it in him to do this. I will always remember how, even though he said he didn't want me to come crying to him, I still did, and he comforted me. I'll have to remember to tell him how grateful I am for this. And especially how much I love him.

**I have experience with dropping cats in pools. I like cats and all, but it's fun to watch them swim, then when they get out, their body looks like a drown rat, and their head is all fluffy. They look so dumb. Well, back to something that is actually important, I hope you enjoyed it! This was my first Gravitation fan fiction, and it was requested by my sister, who like me, is a ****huge ****Gravitation fan. **


End file.
